Planning on Forever
by XSTARLESSCITY
Summary: Link and Zelda were childhood friends, and continued to be so throughout their lives, until one day Link suddenly leaves without any warning. 5 Years later, he returns but things were not the way they were when he left. Link/Zelda Multi-chapter


**AN: Hello my lovely watchers 3**

**This was roughly based off of Memories, my other Link/Zelda fic--which I have taken down due to their similarities**

**I'm sorry to all of you mad at me for not continuing Memories, but in my own personal opinion this one is SO much better.**

**Much more realistic. **

**FYI PEOPLE: I know the beginning is JUST LIKE Memories but the rest is COMPLETELY different. **

**Anyhoo…ONWARD TO THE STORY! **

**Chapter 1,**

**Apple trees and almost kisses.**

A 7 year old Princess Zelda sat under an apple tree in the Hyrule Palace gardens, a light breeze blew gently through the area, rippling through the Princess' light blonde hair. The princess wore a long lavender colored dress that held the embroidery of the royal family on the front. Her hair was long and silky, curled at the bottom of her waist, long since ripped out of its braids. She had taken off her shoes and was sitting barefoot running her feet in the dirt drawing nothing in particular, just letting her imagine run its wild course as the young princess usual did.

"Zelda?" A voice called out. The little princess smiled. She didn't say anything but leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, readying herself to pounce on the newcomer.

"Zelda!" The voice called out again. A little boy rounded a corner, his eyes wandering the area for the 'sleeping' Princess. The boy had a little green tunic on with light white tights and dark brown suede boots; He also had a green little hat that covered a large amount of his unruly blonde hair.

His eyes glanced over towards the apple tree, and he smiled warmly. He ran over to the tree as fast as his little legs could take him calling out to the princess, his pace slowing as he noticed her eyes were shut.

Link's eyes glanced over the 'sleeping' princess, before him, his chest rising up and down from the run. Link had always thought that Zelda was pretty, but never before had he seen her look so angelic, so innocent, so excruciatingly beautiful.

Link sighed, drawing in a long breath before absent mindedly kneeling next to the little Princess, to brush a stray strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

Neither of them had ever anticipated what happened next.

As Link leaned in, Zelda decided it was time to pounce, causing the two to follow to the ground, lips pushing against each other.

Link's eyes flew open, pulling back quickly. Zelda looked flustered, but just as shocked at the current situation.

His cheeks flamed a bright red, his eyes never leaving Zelda. "Did-Did you just…?" He questioned softly, as his heart thumped uncontrollably fast in his chest—with each beat his body trembled more and more with anticipation.

Zelda's whole body buzzed, adrenaline pumping through her veins. "It-It was an aciddent! I-I didn't mean to! You leaned in, and I was going to and then you…" She trailed off, frantic to tell Link that the kiss hadn't meant anything, and they could still be friends—But she knew she'd just be lying to herself. That kiss had meant a lot to her, and she knew it-even if it _had_ happened by accident.

Link's gaze dropped to the ground, his fingers began to nervously play at the hem of his tunic.

An awkward silence drifted between the two, wafting through the area.

"D-Do you want to play hero?" She asked, giving him a weak smile.

He nodded enthusiastically, and the awkward silence disappeared almost immediately, causing Zelda let out a sigh of relief and follow after Link to chase imaginary monsters and defeat made up Sorceresses.

**11 years later**

Princess Zelda sat bored at the Royal family's dinner table, clearly bored. After time and time again of listening to your father babble on about what your current engagement to someone you despise deeply, you get tired of listening. So these days she just tuned it all out, nodding occasionally here and there.

About 5 years or so ago, Zelda's father—the king of Hyrule- arranged an engagement between his own daughter and Prince Lyle of Vandorian, in order to form a peace treaty between the two kingdoms.

Zelda had no problem with Lyle really, but he wasn't the man she had been in love with for over 11 years. But soon after Link Greene had become the 'Hero of Time', he disappeared, no word was ever heard from him again.

Zelda grieved for a few years, but soon decided her little fantasy world was nothing compared to her duties were as Princess of Hyrule, so she agreed to marry Lyle.

Tonight however, midway through their meal a young maid walked up to the king curtseying slightly before approaching the table. "A Young man has come to the gate requesting permission to see Princess Zelda, your majesty." She leaned slightly closer to the king, whispering the last part. "He bore the tri-force symbol on his hand."

Zelda's father nodded curtly at the maid—no doubt, dismissing her, before glancing back over at Zelda and standing up. "Zelda dear, a young man is waiting down for you in the courtyard; you will meet with him immediately."

Zelda sighed and nodded towards her father, curtseying before standing up and leaving the dining hall, heading towards her bed chambers.

She threw open her closet doors, looking through the gowns—wondering which gown she should wear for the occasion—her father always insisted she looked nice around his friends, and no doubt with this man be any exception to that rule.

She picked out a long blue gown that reached down past her ankles, the sleeves ended long past her arms, slits cutting through the arms, dark blue embroidery threaded its way through the entire dress, focusing mainly though, on her chest area—where the designs began and ended.

As soon as she had picked out some matching blue heels, she walked over to the vanity and pulled some jewelry from it, a couple of rhinestones here, a couple of diamonds there and the princess was all set. She didn't even manage to try and tame her hair, what was the point? It'd just curl up anyway, no matter what she did with it—so she let it flow freely down to her waist.

. . .

The blue gown flowed loosely behind Zelda as she made her way to the courtyard, heels clicking against the cement stepping stones.

With each step she became more and more nervous, The princess was never left un attended when visiting an older male—always accompanied by Impa or one of the guards. A full grown man, and the yet to be married—heir to the throne left alone, it was completely unheard of!

She sighed when she noticed that the courtyard was empty. She decided to wait there for a few minutes, waiting for her 'visitor'.

Crickets began to chirp as the silence that filled the courtyard continued and a few moths began to drift towards the candle light that illuminated the area.

Zelda scowled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest. Where was this man? And who the did he think he was, making her come out here in the midst of the evening, only to be stood up? Zelda was beyond the point of irritation.

"My, my, look at the beautiful Princess, all grown up."

Zelda's heart sped up, and her calm breath hitched. 

She turned around slowly, and her eyes widened. "L-Link," She gasped, a smile appearing on her lips—her anger fading almost immediately. "Y-you're back."

He smiled walking forward slowly, only to be greeted halfway there by a pair of nimble pale arms.

He leaned into her touch, wrapping his arms around her waist, his cheek resting on her hair. "I missed you greatly, Hero." She murmured, pulling away slightly to look into his eyes.

He laughed gently. "And I you, Princess."

"Is there any reason you are gracing the Royal family with your presence?" She said, stepping back a bit—looking slightly flustered at her open display of public affection.

'Keep yourself in check' Zelda thought, miserably. 'You're engaged.'

"Do I need a particular reason to pay a visit to my best friend?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No," She pondered for a moment, before a look of disappointment graced her features. "But Link, I haven't seen you in over 5 years. There must be some reason you visited?"

Link shook his head merrily, but Zelda saw a small flicker of something in Link's eyes. Regret, remorse, and sorrow were reflected in the dark obsidian eyes.

"Do not lie to me Link," She said, her tone suddenly becoming serious. "Why did you come back?"

Link sighed, closing his eyes and opening them again, looking at me. "I heard that you were…" He paused for a moment, and then spat the words out, his tone disgusted. "Getting married."

She stood there for a moment and then nodded solemnly. "You heard the truth Link, however I don't see how that is any of your concern."

"You don't love him, Zelda." He said his face hardening. "I know you don't."

"You don't know that Link!" She yelled, utterly offended by his statement. How _dare_ he say those things. "You don't know anything about me anymore! I'm not that little girl that I was! I'm a grown woman and I'm getting married in two weeks whether you approve of it or not."

Link's face twisted in agony. "Two weeks?" He breathed out, closing his eyes and taking a step back. "You're getting married in _Two weeks_?"

"I wasn't going to wait for you forever Link. Or you would have never come back." She said, fighting the urge to break down.

Link nodded, his eyes still held hurt and sorrow.

"Well then," He said, his voice shaking. "I guess…this is goodbye."

She nodded stiffly, as the tears began to flood her vision, watching as he began to walk away.

She sank to the ground, falling to her knees, loud tearless sobs escaping her lips.

"W-when you left me, I became a mess." Zelda yelled after him.

Link turned around, his eyes traveling to her bent over figure, he took a step closer. "Zelda…I didn't ever mean to hurt you."

"I kept telling myself you'd come back…That'd you come back to me." She whimpered, her eyes closing.

His breath hitched, his insides screaming at him to do something. He kneeled down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"But you never did!" Zelda yelled her fists pounding into Link's back, tears cascading down her cheeks. "You never came back."

"Zelda, I'm sorry." He whispered, clutching her desperately to his chest. Her body shook with silent tears. "Goddesses, I'm so sorry."

He bent his face down to kiss off the tears that slipped down her cheeks, as her crying began to slow.

Soon her crying had stopped altogether; the only sound between the two was their slow conjoined breathing.

TBC…


End file.
